1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program guide display controller and a television receiver for displaying a program guide required to select a program desired by a user from a plurality of channels in television broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In DSS (Digital Satellite Broadcasting System) put to practical use in the United States, a lot of (150 or more) channels are prepared, and a large number of programs are presented. In this system, guide information of programs being currently broadcast and programs to be broadcast in the future, together with inherent program data, are transmitted at predetermined time intervals. A user terminal has the function of displaying a program guide screen (a program guide list) on the basis of the program guide information.
A program guide list e which is a part of the whole of a program guide list E corresponding to all of received program guide information is displayed as a program guide screen, as shown in FIG. 14, at the user terminal. A plurality of program guides are displayed in a matrix shape using the vertical axis as a channel number axis and using the horizontal axis as a time axis on the program guide screen. In this example, programs corresponding to five channels and corresponding to two and a half hours are displayed on the program guide screen. The numbers of the channels are displayed in longitudinal alignment in the left end of the program guide screen. In a row corresponding to each of the channels, frames indicating periods of time of the respective programs which are broadcast on the channel are displayed, and titles (A to P) are respectively displayed in the frames.
A cursor for designating the program and scrolling the program guide screen is displayed on the program guide screen. The cursor is moved by operating four cursor moving keys respectively provided every directions, i.e., leftward, rightward, upward and downward. The cursor is moved for each channel every time the cursor moving key for upward or downward movement is operated. On the other hand, the cursor is moved for each predetermined time every time the cursor moving key for rightward or leftward movement is operated.
Programs presented in the DSS include a free program which can be viewed without charge if a fee for using the system such as a fee for admission to the DSS and a basic fee is paid and a pay program for which a fee must be charged in addition to the fee for using the system. Examples of the pay program include one which is previously purchased for each channel and one for which a fee is charged only when it is viewed (PPV : pay per view).
A command to display the program guide screen, for example, is generally issued on a menu screen. A user can restrict a program guide which he or she desires to view by setting a category and the like on the menu screen. When such setting is performed, the program guide screen is displayed such that a program guide of a program which is adapted to contents set by the user and a program guide of a program which is not adapted to the contents set by the user can be distinguished.
For example, when the user sets a particular category, titles are respectively displayed only for programs belonging to the particular category set by the user on the program guide screen. FIG. 4 illustrates an example of the program guide screen in a case where the movie category is set.
When such a program guide screen is displayed, it is preferable that the cursor is moved as quickly as possible between program guides of programs belonging to the particular category set by the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide a program guide display controller and a television receiver so adapted that a cursor can be moved quickly between program guides of programs which are adapted to contents set by a user on a program guide screen.
The present invention is directed to a program guide display controller for displaying a plurality of program guides in a matrix shape on a display device as well as displaying a cursor for designating a program using one of the vertical axis and the horizontal axis as a channel number axis and using the other axis as a time axis, comprising display control means for displaying a program guide of a program which is adapted to contents set by a user and a program guide of a program which is not adapted to the contents set by the user so as to be distinguishable, and cursor control means for moving, when a command to move a cursor rightward and leftward or upward and downward is entered, the cursor in the designated direction and to the program guide of the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user.
According to another mode of the present invention, there is provided a program guide display controller comprising first cursor control means for moving, when a command to move a cursor rightward or leftward is entered, the cursor by a predetermined unit amount in the designated direction, and second cursor control means for moving, when a command to move a cursor upward or downward is entered, the cursor in the designated direction and to the program guide of the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user.
According to still another mode of the present invention, there is provided a program guide display controller comprising display control means for displaying a program guide of a program which is adapted to contents set by a user and a program guide of a program which is not adapted to the contents set by the user so as to be distinguishable, first cursor control means for moving, when a command to move a cursor rightward or leftward is entered, the cursor in the designated direction and to the program guide of the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user, and second cursor control means for moving, when a command to move a cursor upward or downward is entered, the cursor by a predetermined unit amount in the designated direction.
In each of the above-mentioned program guide controllers, the display control means displays, for the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user, the title of the program and does not display, for the program which is not adapted to the contents set by the user, the title of the program, to display the program guide of the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user and the program guide of the program which is not adapted to the contents set by the user so as to be distinguishable.
In each of the above-mentioned program guide display controllers, the display control means displays the title of the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user and the title of the program which is not adapted to the contents set by the user using different fonts, to display the program guide of the program which is adapted to the contents set by the user and the program guide of the program which is not adapted to the contents set so as to be distinguishable.
Furthermore, the above-mentioned program guide display controller is provided in a television receiver.
According to the present invention, the cursor can be moved quickly between the program guides of the programs which are adapted to the contents set by the user on the program guide screen.